


Early Morning Coffee

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coffee, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen, Het Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt at fic_promptly: Marvel/Avengers, Clint/Natasha, early-morning coffee in a strange city</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at fic_promptly: Marvel/Avengers, Clint/Natasha, early-morning coffee in a strange city

She finds that having her coffee early in the morning is the best time to have it. 

Mostly because it is the time, when the city is still quiet in those early hours and obviously there are some, who pay her no mind, that seem have the same idea as she. Starting things early and getting them done well before the city fully awakens with life for a new day.

She will be gone before anyone marks her presence and decides to make a move against her. Even in a strange city, the early morning hours are the times she loves best.

“There you are.”

Raising her cup to her lips, she hides a small smile as another presence joins her. These quiet hours of the mornings were also the time she spent with her partner, before they had to disappear again.

She looks up at him and doesn't try to hide her small smile from him this time.

“Here I am. You took your time.”

He shrugs at the almost bite of accusation in her tone.

“Got here as fast as I could with that last job being in another country. Coffee?”

She rolls her head around to look inside the shop, and a waiter comes out at an unhurried pace with a steaming cup, placing it gently on their table before going back inside the shop. At her partner's look, she shrugs.

“I had them keep it warm for you and they agreed under the incentive that nothing would happen to their shop. You should enjoy it before we have to leave.”

Calmly he nods as he sits down in the other chair, lifts the steaming cup to his month and drinks the warm liquid slowly. Making pleased little sounds before putting it down and lightly brushing her hand.

“After all we have been through together, you still manage to remember how I like my coffee.”

At first she only settles for watching his movements silently before she tilts her head and responds.

“Wouldn't be a good partner if I did not.”


End file.
